


Son

by bar2d2s



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reboot to come says that Damian is going to be partnered with his dad. Whose bright idea was that?<br/>[2011 pre-reboot fic imported from LiveJournal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

"He's my _son_ , Dick."

Bruce's voice was flat, the tone he used when he didn't want to be argued with. Well, Dick wasn't playing along this time. Luckily, Colin had dragged Damian (and Alfred by extension) off to see the new X-Men movie, so there wasn't anyone to stand in the way of a discussion that had been some time in coming. "I don't care, Bruce. You haven't been _there_ for him. You may be his father, but that doesn't make me his brother." The defiant tone...Bruce recognized it. Sighing, he pushed back his cowl, the illusion broken. Maybe, just maybe, this conversation would come easier if they weren't talking Batman to Batman, but father to son.

"Dick, you're done. You've served your time. I'm home now, and I'm here to stay."

The younger man froze, then ripped off his own cowl, pupils blown. "How _dare_ you. You were _dead_ , Bruce. So I succeeded you. Took Damian on. And now you're blowing me off?!"

"Go back to being Nightwing, Dick. Work with a team again, it's where you're best. I'll finish Damian's training, you're relieved." And Bruce looked away. He didn't want to see Dick's crushed expression, the defeated slump in his shoulders. Didn't want to hear Dick's broken whisper, though of course he couldn't help it in the echo of the cave.

"But he's my _son_ , Bruce."


End file.
